


Principe de Alderaan

by mxyurdpllta



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Emperor Armitage Hux, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Prince Ben Solo, Princess Rey (Star Wars), Queen Leia Organa, Royalty, Universo Alterno, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxyurdpllta/pseuds/mxyurdpllta
Summary: Ben acaba de cumplir 20, es el heredero al trono de Alderaan y de lo único que esta seguro en ese momento es que no esta seguro de querer seguir todas las reglas que estar bajo la corona implica; como participar en una boda arreglada para evitar una guerra, y más si con quien tiene que casarse es la futura emperatriz del terrible imperio galáctico, Rey Palpatine.Juntos, los herederos a la corona descubrirán que tal vez no eran lo que el otro pensaba, que hay más colores además del blanco y negro, y que independientemente del lado político en el que se encuentren, no hay respuestas o acciones correctas.La galaxia necesita balance, y eso es lo que ellos piensan que pueden ofrecer.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Capítulo uno.

**Author's Note:**

> ➼Los personajes no me pertenece.
> 
> ➼Esta fanfic esta fuertemente inspirada por el libro "Leia, princesa de Alderaan" escrito por Claudia Gray, no hay plagio a sus palabras sin embargo.
> 
> ➼Es mi primer fanfic, sean amables, por favor ahre, todavía no entiendo como funciona todo esto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben es un bebé preocupado por crecer y reinar de una vez. Han y la princesa Leia suelen reírse de él.

—Bueno compañero, creo que tienes que ir a la cama.

—¡Pero papá!—Chilló el niño haciendo una mueca de tristeza mientras arrojaba su cabeza a un lado de su hombro encogiéndose en su lugar.

A él le parecía que era muy temprano para dormir, todavía quería estar con sus padres.

Buscó con desesperación los ojos castaños de su madre por ayuda, pero solo encontró un par de cejas levantadas en una cara burlona.

—Tu padre tiene razón, Ben, ya es tarde para que sigas despierto.

—No quiero dormir todavía.—Murmuró con desdén el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos mientras se sentaba sobre el sofá en el que estaban como un berrinche, y antes de que cualquiera de sus padres pudiera decir algo, un bostezo lo hizo cerrar los ojos mientras se tallaba las manos un tanto regordetas por estos.

Su mente no estaba cansada, su cuerpo sí y empezaba a traicionarlo.

—A mí me parece que sí.—Le contestó Han con una risa ladeada a lo que el pequeño Benjamin reaccionó cerrando la boca de golpe.

—Eso no es cierto.—Volvió a murmurar mientras ambos padres reían al ver cómo su cara se tornaba roja al igual que sus orejas; ya fuera porque se sentía avergonzado de ser descubierto así de fácil, o porque estaba colorado del enojo que esto le provocaba.

Leia lo tomó en sus brazos como si fuera un muñeco de peluche, acercándolo a su pecho para darle besos en el rostro mientras el niño ponía resistencia ante el cariño de su madre entre risas que trataba de controlar.

—¡Sabes que estoy grande para eso, ya no soy un bebé, mamá!—Se quejó con pena tratando de apartarse de ella sin éxito alguno, Leia Organa abrazaba a su hijo como si fuera su único deber en la vida.

—Siempre serás mi bebé, Ben.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Claro que lo es.—Rio la castaña mientras lo sentaba en su regazo, diagonal a ella para que pudiera verlo a los ojos mientras le hablaba.—Siempre voy a avergonzarte, Ben, es mi deber como madre mientras seas mi hijo.

—¡Pero algún día seré un rey, como el abuelo Anakin, y tú no podrás besarme así más!—Gritó con entusiasmo e inocencia infantil mientras se alzaba sobre su regazo con emoción, desbalanciando un poco a Leia que se burlaba de él en su mente—Seré el mejor Rey que toda la galaxia haya visto jamás.—Concluyó mientras abría sus brazos y se dejaba caer sobre el cuerpo de su madre, y sin poder evitarlo otro bostezo sin vergüenza salió de sus labios.

—Grandes palabras para alguien que todavía no sabe ir al baño solo.—Murmuró Han en ese tono suyo mientras se encogía de hombros y tomaba un puñado de bayas de un cuenco en la mesita de la esquina para comerlas sin clase alguna.

Las lecciones de modales Leia no le estaban sirviendo de mucho para ser honestos.

Leia soltó una carcajada al tiempo que el pequeño y pelinegro príncipe Ben Solo se soltaba de los brazos de su madre y corría hasta Han para arrojarse sobre su estómago con la fuerza de una piedra, haciendo que el castaño perdiera el aire por momentos en los que su hijo se le había arrojado.

—¡Estoy aprendiendo rápido!

—Seguro, bebé.—Le respondió Han rodando los ojos mientras el niño se acomodaba mejor sobre él, ignorando que le había dicho bebé solo para molestarlo.

Sentando pero observando la vista de su ciudad en el balcón, Ben pensó a sus escasos 4 (casi 5) años que no había ciudad más bonita que Alderaan, no una ciudad que él recordara por lo menos.

Su madre decía que Chandrila, el lugar donde él había nacido, era bonito, pero Ben no recordaba nada de eso, solo había nacido ahí y había vuelto con sus padres por asuntos políticos unas dos o tres veces, Chandrila no era la gran cosa para el de cabello largo.

Pero Alderaan era diferente, no podía creer que en algún momento él iba a gobernar todo eso, sin que nadie le dijera que hacer o a que hora irse a dormir. Parecía un sueño casi.

Se imaginaba sellando documentos, escribiendo su nombre en papeles, gritando en el palacio y durmiendo tarde; justo como lo habían hecho su abuelo Anakin y su abuela Padme, justo como lo hacía su madre.

La urgencia de crecer era mucha para el pequeño, sentía que entre más tiempo pasaba más cerca estaba de sentarse en el trono y discutir cosas de grandes.

Quería pintar el castillo de color azul cuando fuera rey, iba a ser lo primero que haría, porque los colores con los que estaba decorado le parecían aburridos, y ya quería ver el castillo azul para que combinara con el lago frente de él.

Ya quería ser un rey.

Un bostezo más inconsciente que los anteriores se le escapó, y sin miedo alguno se acurrucó contra su padre dándole una última mirada a su tierra.

—¿Cansado, niño grande?—Le dijo Han en tono cálido mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda, cubriéndole por completo.

—No.

—Bueno, yo sí que estoy cansado, ha sido un día terrible ayudando a tu madre, ya veo porque decidí no ser político.—Bromeó Solo mientras miraba a la anteriormente princesa, ahora reina Organa; ella rodó los ojos ante su dramatismo y soltó una sonrisa apenas visible.

—Tu padre no puede aguantar la vida política, Ben. ¿No te parece un bobo?

—Sí.—Murmuró en el limbo del sueño el pelinegro.—Yo sí que podré ser un rey, mamá.

El calor corporal y las manos de su papá lo estaban haciendo dormir más rápido de lo que creía.

—Ya lo creo, niño.—Dijo su padre—Háblame cuando tengas que casarte con una princesa malcriada por su padre y su reino.

—¡Yo no era una princesa malcriada!—Rio Leia con incredulidad mientras colocaba las manos en su cintura. Todo con Han Solo era una broma o algo de vida o muerte, no había punto intermedio.

—Claro que lo eras, y lo sigues siendo.

—Lo que quieras, bandido.—Le respondió ella como si nada, y Ben, que había pensado en algo, subió la cabeza desde el hombro de su padre para voltear a ver a su mamá que jugaba con su cabello.

—¿Tengo que casarme con una princesa?

—Es él protocolo, cielo.

—Pero yo no quiero.

Han soltó una risa ronca sin una pizca de gracia. Leia rodó los ojos una vez más a su esposo y volteó a ver a su pelinegro somnoliento.

No sabía si estaba lista para alguna vez verlo crecer y casarse con alguna de esas princesas malcriadas que Han solía decir que era; no sabía si estaba lista para verlo crecer solamente.

—Eso dices ahora, veamos si tienes la misma opinión en unos años, joven Solo.

Ben parpadeó como si no entendiera un par de veces mirando el suelo, y es que de verdad no lo entendía.

Era un niño inteligente, sí, pero después de todo un niño de 5 años que todavía no sabía ir al baño solo; Leia no pensaba que fuera a entender de protocolo real, eso lo había aprendido correctamente ella a los 12 después de algunas dos o tres clases, Ben era un bebé aún.

—No, de verdad no quiero.—Dijo sonando mas alarmado de lo que debería tal vez.

Colocó las manos en el pecho de su padre y se le quedó viendo a un punto fijo bajo la mirada curiosa de Han y Leia.

—Está bien, regularmente son princesas bonitas, niño.—Dijo Han al ver que el niño estaba pensando de más—Muy poderosas y con mucha riqueza, nada que no merezcas.

—No hables de ellas como si fueran un objeto para Ben—Se quejó la reina—En algún momento va a tener que desposar a una, y todas tiene un valor e importancia en esta galaxia.

Entonces fue el turno de Han de rodar los ojos y negra ligeramente con la cabeza, volteando la mirada a su hijo que seguía en su mismo trance.

Las ideas de Leia chocaban contra las de él todo el tiempo, por suerte él sabía cuándo huir para evitar una plática demasiada larga sobre un tema no importante.

—Creo que es mejor que te lleve a dormir, Ben. Dile buenas noches a mamá.—Comentó el hombre poniéndose de pie; se acercó a Leia con su niño en brazos hasta que esta dejó un beso sonoro en su mejilla y luego limpió la mancha de labial que dejó ahí.

—Adiós, mami.

—Duerme bien, joven príncipe, no tienes ninguna boda que planear para mañana.

Entonces Ben tragó seco mientras su padre lo alejaba de su mamá llevándolo hacia el interior de su habitación, viendo cómo ella lo saludaba con la mano con una risa en el rostro.

Tal vez podía ser Rey sin tener que casarse en algún momento.


	2. Capítulo dos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben y Poe va a Jakku en su deber real. Las cosas cambian un poco.

—¡Que los dioses lo bendigan, a usted y a su familia, príncipe Benjamin!—Grita una anciana mujer como si estuviera a punto de llorar, con la voz quebrada y alzando los brazos hacia Ben, pareciendo que está adorando una deidad.

Se escuchan gritos de felicidad, aplausos y chiflidos. Hay gente que llora de felicidad, los niños corren de un lado al otro y los hombres aplauden y sonríen complacidos.

Ben se queda estático, apenas un poco sonrojado frente a la multitud que grita su nombre con devoción, y Dameron tiene que sacudirlo un poco del hombro para que lo voltee a ver.

—¿Está bien, su alteza real?—Pregunta con falso respeto viéndolo de lado, él no encuentra las palabras para hablar.

De repente se le ha olvidado como pensar.

Cierra la boca en busca de algo, la encuentra seca, y a pesar de saber que está en medio de un desierto, se le hace algo tan raro que frunce el ceño.

Ben tiene 20, ha pasado toda su vida acompañando a su familia a eventos políticos, en el senado, conociendo gente, recibiendo regalos y cumplidos de extraños, y aún así, cada vez que alguien le grita que lo ama y lo bendice, no sabe cómo responder correctamente sin ponerse nervioso, no sabe como hablar con la gente.

Trata de sonreír al pueblo frente a él, pero cree que sale más como una mueca de incomodidad, así que deja de hacerlo.

El afecto de ajenos no es lo suyo, y todos en el castillo lo saben; pero sí algún día quiere heredar la corona, esto debe de cambiar.

Un niño cubierto con trapos del desierto lo ve desde la esquina, él no está celebrando el hecho de que el palacio de Alderaan les proporcionara comida o agua una vez a la semana como todos los demás, lo estaba viendo a él directamente, y eso le pone nervioso sin razón alguna.

Tiene los ojos grandes y cafés, que parecen ver dentro tuyo, Benjamin no hace más que darle un asentimiento de cabeza y voltear a ver a Poe, que repite el gesto con él señalándole lentamente que vuelva a hablar.

Ben se aclara la garganta con nervios antes de decir:

—Gracias por el afecto, pero este solo es un deber más de la República con su gente.—Dice sonando lo menos nervioso que puede. Ha hecho la misma acción cientos de veces y aún no se controla.—Gente del castillo está esperando a las orillas de la plaza de Niima para poder repartir los víveres.—Señaló con su mano hacia dichas naves, haciendo que algunos volteen hacia allá mientras otros seguían viéndolo.—Doy gracias a todos en nombre de mi madre la reina Organa, que no pudo estar presente el día de hoy. Agradezco su cordialidad demostrada ante mi persona y mi linaje, muchas gracias, gente de Jakku.—Finalizó rápidamente antes de pasar un segundo más hablando y ponerse a decir tonterías. Quería tener el don de la palabra como su madre, pero había salido idiota como su padre al parecer.

La gente se regocijó otra vez, y antes de nada caminó al lado de Dameron que lo veía con una mueca divertida, como si supiera el pánico por el que estaba pasando.

—Debo admitir que dio un discurso hermoso ahí arriba, mi majestad.—Bromeó Dameron con sarcasmo. Característico de él.

—Cállate, Poe.

El nombrado soltó una sonrisa fácil, de esas que le regalaba a todo el mundo.

—Sentimental y tan profundo.—Admiró falsamente, con una voz salida desde el pecho para darle más énfasis. Ben lo ignoró.—Casi lloré unas tres veces, he de confesar.

—¿Tú llorando? Que raro.

—Igual de raro que un mal discurso tuyo.

Fue turno de Ben de soltar una sonrisa, tan pequeña que quien no lo conociera pensaría que no estaba sonriendo, por suerte de Benjamin, Poe Dameron sí que lo conocía.

Poe era su amigo desde que tenía recuerdo de memoria, había crecido junto con él en el palacio, pero mientras que él era un príncipe, Poe era hijo del general rebelde de combate y una teniente.

Poe pasaba sus tardes aprendiendo sobre máquinas, ataques de guerra y estrategias; Ben pasaba sus tardes con sus diversos droides en la biblioteca leyendo historia de la Galaxia y protocolos reales. Aprendiendo a estar derecho todo el tiempo y a socializar con la gente.

Poe era aguerrido, un verdadero rebelde que parecía nunca tener miedo. Era de las pocas personas en las que Ben confiaba casi ciegamente, y a pesar de decir que lo odiaba, la verdad no podía ser más distinta.

Dameron era su hermano.

Sus padres habían fallecido en combate cuando él tenía apenas 8, y entonces su madre había decidido que iba a cuidarlo como si fuera un hijo suyo, decía que se lo debía a Kes y Shara (los padres de Poe) porque ellos habían cuidado antes de ella, su familia y su pueblo.

Así era como el nuevo general Dameron se había convertido en (aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta) alguien tan importante para él.

—¡Príncipe Benjamin, príncipe Benjamin!—Llamó una mujer de mediana edad entre la multitud, mientras los otros comenzaban a dispersarse hacia la nave con la comida y agua, esta se acercaba a Ben cargando unos collares de uñas muy pequeñas y blancas flores junto con el niño que lo estaba viendo unos momentos atrás.

Poe se puso frente a él antes de que la mujer llegara a tocarlo, Ben se burló en su cabeza porque Poe era mucho más bajo que él y le llegaba apenas a la nariz. Pero era su deber protegerlo de cualquiera, aunque eso fuera una mujer y su hijo.

La castaña se detuvo en seco pareciendo anonadada.

—Está bien, Poe.

Y eso hizo que el moreno se moviera a un lado suyo.

Con una mirada fruncida hacia su amigo, la mujer hizo una reverencia torpe a Ben, al igual que el niño que permanecía callada a su lado.

—Su alteza, mi hijo y yo hemos realizado estos collares para usted y su familia, una muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros.—Dijo la de ojos azules con la voz suave y las mejillas rosas.—Son flores nocturnas de las arenas de Jakku, raras pero no imposibles de encontrar.

La niña castaña alzó las manos ligeramente, un collar pintando de blanco y café con florecitas se asomaba en sus manos, pidiendo permiso con sus gestos, Ben asintió mientras se agachaba ligeramente hasta que el pequeño colocó las flores sobre su cuello.

Luego su madre tendió los otros collares a Ben, tal vez tres o cuatro, que Poe le quitó de las manos con guantes casi al momento en que los tocó. Era su deber real, pero la mujer lo tomó como un insulto y volvió a ver mal a Poe. Ben sonrió para sus adentros por su reacción.

—Muchas gracias, estoy seguro que mi madre las amará.

—Eso espero, príncipe.—Sonrió la de cabello largo, olvidando a Poe a su lado y mostrándose radiante.—Nadie realmente viene a Jakku, nada pasa en Jakku, es un honor que la República se halla fijado en nosotros.

—Es solo nuestro deber como gobierno, no tiene que agradecer.

—El imperio jamás se ha molestado en siquiera ver si este lugar existe.—Suspiró.—Espero disfrute su corta estadía aquí. Estamos honradas.

—El honor es mío.—Sonrió el pelinegro con labios sellados.

La mujer soltó una sonrisa sonrojándose como un tomate de repente y tomó a su hijo de la mano para salir de ahí corriendo, no sin antes darle una mirada que sí Ben no fuera tan ciego se hubiera dado cuenta que era coqueta, para su suerte Poe podía ver esas cosas.

—Todo un rompecorazones el príncipe Benjamin, su padre debe de estar orgulloso.—Se burló Poe colocándose los collares sobre el cuello para no tener que cárgalos con la manos, el de cabello largo volteó a verlo frunciendo las cejas.

—¿Perdón?

—Tal vez pensó que podrías elegirla como reina, no creo que sea conveniente pensando que tiene ya un hijo y es mucho mayor que tú al parecer.—Siguió Poe sin detenerse a contestar las dudas de Ben. Otro día le daría "la charla".

La cabeza de Ben trabajó rápido para entender, y en poco tiempo lo logró rápidamente.

Tenía 20, recién cumplidos, y seguía soltero y haciéndole honor a su apellido (Solo).

Forzosamente tenía que casarse para acceder al trono, y no con cualquiera, si no con una heredera a la corona al igual que él.

Dadas las circunstancias de la anterior boda real, la de sus padres donde su madre había ignorado el protocolo deliberadamente y se había casado con un traficante de la galaxia, Ben no podía avergonzar a su pueblo de nuevo, no podía avergonzar así a su abuela Amidala de nuevo.

Era una heredera o nada.

Tal vez por eso había recibido varías ofertas de matrimonio y alianza desde que cumplió los 16 (la edad en la que los herederos comenzaban a ser puestos en matrimonio).

Benjamin tenía algunos meses para encontrar consorte, o de otro modo tendría que decepcionar a su familia y desposar alguna chica del pueblo (o en todo caso a alguien del palacio).

El problema era que Ben tenía miedo de esto y nadie parecía entenderlo.


	3. Capítulo tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noticias y nervios; Ben debe aprender de sacrificios.

Cuando Ben llegó al castillo, lo primero que vio en la puerta de entrada fue la cara de seriedad profunda de su madre con los brazos sobre el pecho. Se veía enojada y Ben no sabía porque.

Iba riéndose de una broma interna con Poe cuando la vio y frenó su risa en seco.

Las manos sobre el pecho y con una de sus doncellas detrás de ella, que también tenía una cara de preocupación bastante grande.

Algo no estaba bien.

—Junta. Ahora.

Fue lo único que dijo, y caminó con la morena siguiéndole los talones por los arcos del castillo.

Ben pensó en 1000 escenarios terribles. Uno cada vez peor que el otro. Desde una guerra galáctica hasta el hecho de que lo regañaran por no peinarse, pero nada calmo sus dudas ni un poco.

Miró a el moreno en busca de ayuda, que le palmeó el hombro como si no hubiera nada más que hacer mientras fruncía los labios y avanzaba por el camino que había dejado su madre, hasta perderse dentro del castillo, dejándolo de pie solo.

Entonces Ben se armó de valor y caminó hasta la sala de juntas sin esperar demasiado.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

[...]

El príncipe empujó la puerta para entrar al salón de juntas con una mano.

Cuando era un niño y buscaba a su madre ahí dentro, tenía que pedirle a alguien más que lo hiciera por él porque la puerta era demasiada grande y pesada; ahora había crecido, y la puerta que antes era toda una hazaña abrir, era irrelevante.

Antes, cuando llegaba a la sala, solían saludarlo y besarlo en las mejillas sin parar, era pequeño de orejas grandes y a las mujeres del consejo parecía encantarles el príncipe pelinegro de rasgos divertidos, ahora que había crecido, solían gritarle y culparlo de cosas que él no podía controlar. Algunas veces extrañaba ser pequeño y no sentir ese temor al entrar.

Ben entró, y la sala se quedó en silencio súbitamente, todos los pares de ojos voltearon a verlo de golpe.

Pasó saliva por su garganta de una forma forzada.

—Señores.—Saludó incómodo carraspeando la garganta mientras avanzaba a su lugar designado en la mesa ovalada, justo al lado de su madre que suspiró con pesar y le dio una mirada seria cuando se sentó. Poe lo miró alzando las cejas desde su lugar, como preguntando qué pasaba.

Él decidió ignorarlo porque no sabía la repuesta.

—Ben, que grata sorpresa verte por aquí.—Alardeó la almirante Holdo, que hacía algunos dos o tres años ya que no veía al príncipe por cuestiones de trabajo fuera de Alderaan.

Ben en lugar de sentir felicidad al ver a la mujer que lo conocía desde niño y lo había cuidado por mucho tiempo, se sintió preocupado de que Amilyn estuviera dejando a un lado sus deberes solo para venir a una junta en Alderaan.

La cosa iba peor para Ben.

—Almirante Holdo.—Sonrió débilmente Ben como saludo.

Holdo solía cuidar de Ben cuando era más pequeño y vivía en el palacio. Le enseñó muchas cosas básicas mientras ella aprendía junto con su madre en la corona y en el senado, y a pesar de que lo había querido, la ahora pelilila se fue de Alderaan para conocer la galaxia en la primera oportunidad que tuvo sin siquiera decirle adiós.

Ben no la culpaba, él habría hecho lo mismo.

—Bueno, a lo que vinimos todos.—Dijo Leia colocándose de pie súbitamente llamando las miradas hacía ella. Miró fijamente al frente sin ver a nadie y dijo:—Si no tomamos medidas ahora, la galaxia enfrentará una terrible guerra en menos de lo que Ben llega al trono.

Por unos segundos, nadie dijo nada.

¿Cómo podía Leia decir algo tan atroz como una guerra galáctica como si nada estuviera pasando? ¿Cómo podía soltar una bomba verbal así y parecer inmutada?

Las emociones parecieron congeladas esperando ver quien era el primero entre los presentes cuando Ben soltó un suspiro tal vez demasiado fuerte para que todos lo escucharan.

Se sintió como un títere.

Poe fue el primer en levantarse y hablar antes de pensar dos veces, como siempre.

—¿Por qué dice eso, mi señoría? ¿No estamos viviendo uno de los tiempos más tranquilos de la galaxia?

La reina negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada lentamente, con pesar por su lugar.

—Me temo que todo esta terminado.—Dijo.—El imperio está cansado de estar bajo la sombra de la República, quiere dominar la galaxia y acabar con las disputas de poder de una vez por todas si no se llega a un acuerdo que les favorezca.

—Dios mío.—Murmuró la anciana Maz Kanata desde su lugar. Cubriéndose la boca con una diminuta y naranja mano por la sorpresa.

Leia la dio una mirada rápida, como si quisiera comprobar que estaba bien sin decir nada.

—Lo sé, pero podemos prevenirlo. Tenemos el tiempo contado.

—¿Cómo podríamos hacerlo, su majestad?—Preguntó el almirante Ackbar, sonando como un niño cuando lo hizo. Su bigote de pez azul y gelatinoso siempre había hecho a Ben reír, en ese momento nada conseguía hacerlo.

Leia suspiró entonces con bondad cansada y se sentó en su silla una vez más mientras trataba de procesar sus ideas bajo la mirada de todos. Nadie quería interrumpir a la reina mientras esta pensaba, o mejor dicho, mientras esta meditaba la reacción del joven al lado suyo.

Leia no imaginaba cómo iba a reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía como el consejo iba a reaccionar.

No estaba en sus planes ni mucho menos, jamás lo habían estado, pero era eso o mucha gente iba a morir en los próximos meses, y todo eso iba a caer sobre su conciencia.

Algunas veces se tenían que hacer sacrificios mayores por el bien común, y Benjamin Solo iba a aprender a hacerlos.

—Una boda.—Pronunció como si no pudiera creer lo que decía. Los otros subieron la cara y algunas exclamaciones se soltaron en el aire. Leia prosiguió antes de que nadie dijera nada.—Una boda para unificar los gobiernos. Una nueva República con ambos lados gobernados equitativamente.—Sentenció Leia. Su voz sonando sin emoción o sentimiento alguno.—He hablado con los otros gobernantes del núcleo central; Alderaan es el mundo con más influencia y mejor centrado actualmente, el trato es con nosotros.

—No puede ser cierto.

—No lo creo.

—Majestad ¿Ha perdido la cabeza?

Diversas quejas se escucharon, y como la reina no era de hacer se esperar, mandó a callar a todos antes de que se saliera de control y tuviera que dar explicaciones que no tenía.

—¿Es que acaso alguien tiene una mejor idea?—Se burló sarcásticamente.—Lo he meditado día y noche por una semana tal vez, y no encuentro otra respuesta que no cueste vidas a este problema...—Escupió entre dientes. No era digno de una reina, pero sí de Leia Organa—Si no quieren tener una guerra, entonces tendrán una boda.

—Podríamos hablar con ellos, podríamos, podríamos...—Comenzó a decir Lapti a tropezones con nerviosismo por pensar siquiera en la idea de los gobiernos unidos. El imperio era lo peor del universo y todos sentía temor ante su sola mención.

Casi todos.

—General, si lo que quiere es salvar a la galaxia, le recomiendo que se vaya haciendo a la idea de esto.

La sala súbitamente se había vuelto tan tensa como una cuerda amarrada de dos extremos. Se podía cortar con las miradas de los presentes entre los otros. Y el aire se sentía diferente y hasta más pesado de respirar.

Unos segundos pasaron sin ruido alguno, segundos en los que cada quien formulaba algo en su cabeza y se hacía una idea de lo que venía a continuación. Todos menos Ben que sentía que iba a ahogarse con su propia saliva que no hallaba en su boca.

—¿Quienes van a casarse?—Preguntó Dameron del otro lado de la habitación; tan serio y tranquilo que ni parecía él mismo.

Ben temía escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta, aunque una parte de él ya la sabía.

—Ben y la heredera al trono o de los Sith.

—Una palpatine.—Dijo Holdo más para ella misma que para nadie. Se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras tomaba aire pesadamente y volteaba a ver al heredero a la corona sin pensarlo por ver su reacción.

Ben sintió que el mundo se le cerraba por unos momentos, y por unos instantes también, se permitió ignorar las voces de los otros presentes que de repente lo estaban llamando todos al mismo tiempo.

Ben solía llorar de niño cuando sus emociones eran demasiadas como para que las soportara. Solía hacharse sobre su cama y explotar en gritos y dolor hasta que se calmaba, normalmente horas después y con la garganta destruida.

El dolor de sentirse perdido, y sin pertenecía. Solo.

Ben Solo.

El pelinegro se dijo que no iba a llorar hacía un tiempo atrás (creía que a los 16 tal vez, no estaba seguro); pero, viendo en la marioneta que se había convertido para Leia Organa, y que no le importaba lo que él pensara o sintiera si podía salvar a su pueblo, sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo.

No lo hizo, no lo hizo ni de broma, pero quedó con la vista en el suelo de la sala mientras los otros le hablaban buscando una respuesta o un sentimiento ante tal declaración. Todos menos ella, su madre.

No era el hecho de casarse con una Palpatine lo que lo aterrorizaba, era él hecho de que su madre ni siquiera había pensado en decírselo antes de manera personal y había decidido revelarlo como si Ben fuera uno más para ella.

No quería pensar mal, ni creerse ideas que no debía, pero si hubiera sido Poe el que iba a casarse, Ben estaba seguro que Leia le habría avisado antes.

No había sentido tanto su relación quebrada hasta ese momento.

—Tengo que respirar.—Atinó a decir con la voz sofocada mientras se paraba como un trueno de la silla y esta caía al piso, haciendo un sonido hueco y callando a todos de una vez.

Ben casi corrió hasta salir del lugar, y una vez fuera de la sala, se perdió una vez más entre los pasillos del lugar.

No tenía donde ir porque estaba enjaulado, y fuera a donde fuera iban a encontrarlo. Siempre iban a encontrarlo.

Tal vez Ben Solo ya no quería vivir más así.


	4. Capítulo cuatro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien misterioso se acerca a Ben, él queda atrapado de una manera... poco convencional.

—Príncipe Benjamin.

El azabache giró la cabeza rápidamente por sobre su hombro al escuchar tal voz desconocida tras su espalda.

Estaba dando un paseo por los pasillos más alejados del lugar sin compañía de nadie para preparase un poco para conocer a su futura prometida en unos cuantos minutos cuando su transporte aterrizara cuando esa voz sonó tras de él y lo alertó desde sus entrañas.

Giró esperando encontrar una mujer por el tono de voz tan recto y formal que escuchó, pero cuando vio de donde salía ese sonido no pudo hacer más que fruncir el ceño.

Una niña.

Una niña de no más de 18 años cuando mucho, probablemente en sus 17 siendo un poco más exactos.

De cabellos castaños cubiertos por una especie de capucha que también le cubría el cuerpo completo y algunos mechones muy pequeños rebeldes sobre su frente.

Tenía la cara pequeña y cuadrada, con los pómulos firmes y labios delgados en una piel dorada. Algunas pecas muy muy pequeñas y sin nada que ver a simple vista se hacían notar en la morena piel, tan suaves que parecía que alguien las había puesto ahí a propósito. Como si hubiera que buscarlas.

No se veía fuera de lo común.

—¿Puedo servirle en algo?

Ella pareció divertida ante tan pregunta, hizo una pequeña mueca como de inconformidad con la nariz y miró por la venta del pasillo de forma dramática sin decir nada.

—No aún.

Ben frunció el ceño dispuesto a disculparse y salir de ahí lo antes posible para no entablar conversación con una extraña, cuando la muchacha se volteó hacia él y dijo:

—No es así como me lo imaginé.—Dijo comenzando a caminar tal vez demasiado rápido y sin previo aviso hasta él que estaba estático en su lugar observado como la pequeña y menuda figura se paraba frente suyo.

Los ojos castaños de la chica frente a él lo estudiaron.

Ben le sacaba una cabeza y media probablemente, por lo que ella estaba de puntas con un balance sorprendente mientras estiraba el cuello y subía la cara sin vergüenza alguna.

Vio cómo pasó sus orbes por su frente lentamente, por sus mejillas, el costado de su cara, el puente chueco y nada estético de su nariz, los labios y el mentón antes de subir la mirada directa y fuerte a sus ojos.

Ahí frente a ella, Ben pudo darse cuenta de esos pequeños motes en sus mejillas con más claridad, y ver que no solo iban en las mejillas, si no también en la pequeña y respingaba nariz, y unas diminutas en la frente.

No se veía ni un segundo avergonzada, y mientras lo vio a los ojos, ella hizo una mueca que le decía a Ben que estaba disfrutando ser la más segura en esa situación.

—Pensé que iba a ser más guapo.—Aclaró con burla subiendo las manos con guantes negro de seda rápidamente y tocándole la mejillas con firmeza sin decir nada. Le pasó el ambos pulgares por los pómulos mientras Ben ahogaba una exclamación y se teñía de rosa donde ella estaba tocando sin vergüenza. Le giró la cara entre sus pequeñas manos hacia la derecha y el príncipe subió las propias hasta sus muñecas, ejerciendo una muy ligera presión intentando frenar su toque. Sus ojos le recorrieron la cara con más detalle de una manera sumamente rápida.—Pero no está mal, su alteza, nada mal a decir verdad.

Ben arrancó su cara de sus manos bruscamente, dejándola anonadada por unos segundos muy rápidos en lo que él sentía el fantasma de sus dedos donde había tocado y muy a su pesar, extrañaba el toque.

—Usted no tiene derecho a hablarme así, ni a tocarme de esa forma. ¿Entendido?—Sentenció el azabache sintiéndose avergonzado y humillado por la niña frente a él. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó hablando antes de que ella dijera nada.—No la conozco y no quiero hacerlo. Por favor no vuelva a tocarme y mantenga su distancia o voy a llamar a los guardias.

Entonces ella sonrió como si hubiera dicho la mejor y la más graciosa de las bromas, como si él fuera un idiota por decir eso; Ben sintió como si le escupiera en la cara y se burlara de su autoridad sin palabras.

Leia Organa, Han Solo, Poe Dameron y mucha gente más allegados a él podía hacerlo (sin su permiso tal vez), pero una extraña no iba a reírse de él en su cara y tomarlo como un bufón si él podía hacer algo. Era una niña, por el amor de Dios.

—No sabía que el príncipe de Alderaan fuera tan delicado.—Sonrió.—Tal vez deba llamar a su guardia justo ahora antes de que me arroje sobre usted y lo, uh,—Se burló con ademán de manos.—toque.

—Se lo advierto. Conserve su distancia.—Dijo el heredero sonando tal vez más desesperado de lo que él quería, moviéndose lentamente hacia atrás del pasillo en busca de sus guardias.

No le tenía miedo, claro que no, no podía hacerle nada, pero no quería tener que tocarla y sentirse como un imbécil otra vez si era posible.

—Pobre príncipe Ben Solo—Canturreó la extraña mientras avanzaba lo que él pelinegro retrocedía con paso flojo.—Asustado de una niña de 16. No creo que vaya a ser un buen rey.

Entonces Ben se enojó lo suficiente como para no pensar tan claro como debía.

Tomó la muñeca de la muchacha bruscamente y la jaló hasta qué estuvo tan cerca de ella que tuvo que bajar la cabeza. La había asustado, ella no estaba esperando esa reacción de él y Benjamin estaba consciente de esto, pero no le importó, se lo había buscado.

—No me conoce. No hable de lo que no tiene idea, gobernar no es tan fácil como poner tu culo en un trono y besar bebés en la cabeza todo el día.—Escupió con enojo entre dientes mientras ella fruncía el ceño molesta y tomaba su mano que estaba sujetando con fuerza su muñeca, intentando sacarla de ahí en vano. Ben vio las pecas de su frente por el mismo hecho de tenerla tan cerca y se negó a sí mismo tocarlas con la mano libre.

Ella pareció furiosa por un momento, las arrugas en su frente y su nariz le dijeron al príncipe que iba a gritarle algo con toda la intención en la cara, y después, pareció recordar algo importante que le hizo cambiar su expresión y mirarlo con los ojos abiertos ligeramente mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire. Aire que seguramente Ben acaba de bufar por la nariz en el momento.

—Tiene razón.—Sonrió de lado sin humor alguno, encogiendo los hombros en el acto.—No lo sé y ojalá jamás lo sepa. De todas formas, no soy nadie ¿verdad?

Ben pensó que eso era una broma.

—Por supuesto.

La castaña pareció pensarlo unos segundos, lo miró a los ojos como con aburrimiento y le pasó un mechón de cabello negro que se había salido de su lugar tras la oreja, como si no estuvieran a punto de matarse entre ambos. Un gesto íntimo que Ben no pudo apreciar lo suficientemente por querer sacarla de ahí a patadas.

—Es una lástima.—Rio ella con pena fingida, suspirando dramáticamente mientras reviraba los ojos.

El hijo de Leia no pudo detenerse así mismo antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tiene bonitos labios, príncipe. Seguramente será bueno besando bebés.

Y entonces se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad mientras caminaba sin prisa en dirección contraria a donde se suponía tenía que ir Ben para encontrase con su madre y su futura esposa.

Él se quedó de pie ahí un momento, intentado despejar su cabeza y aminorar el ataque de adrenalina que el encuentro con esa misteriosa muchacha le había dado. Ben no sabía si quería gritarle o matarla, probablemente primero matarla y luego gritarle. No sabía con certeza y no importaba.

Apretó los labios casi por inercia ¿Eran bonitos? Él siempre los había considerado horribles ¿Por qué ella iba a decir lo contrario? Solo para hacerlo enojar probablemente.

Ben no sabía si estaba furioso o que era lo que estaba sintiendo, pero estaba seguro de sentir algo en la parte baja del vientre.

Era irrespetuosa, una sin vergüenza, una don nadie potencialmente peligrosa.

No tenía respeto alguno por él, se había burlado y lo había confundido como si fuera nada, lo había humillado. Lo había molestado rápidamente, él no se enojaba con tanta facilidad. No así por lo menos. Se lo atribuyó al estrés de la tarde y toda su vida en conjunto.

Ben no estaba particularmente atraído a las mujeres, su vida se basaba en el reino y deberes estupidos (y no tanto) de ese tipo. Nunca había tenido novia ni había besado a alguien con sentimientos de por medio, y estaba seguro que no lo haría, mucho menos ahora que lo habían comprometido con una Palpatine, pero aquella castaña le había hecho sentir más emociones juntas en sus últimos años en unos minutos. No importaba que fueran emociones negativas principalmente.

Era una tonta, una niña de 16 como ella había dicho, y él también, él también porque quería verla y gritarle unas cuantas cosa más. Cosas que su madre probablemente no iba a aprobar.

¿Qué mierda iba a saber ella de política? Nada, una niñata tonta que no sabía nada de política.

No valía la pena, se dijo Ben. No valía la pena, repitió una y otra vez mientras caminaba al encuentro con su madre, y aunque lo repitió mil veces, su cerebro no parecía convencido y quería regresar a pelear un rato con la extraña.


End file.
